


Steam

by GingerFerret



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Forbidden Love, M/M, Peeping, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 05:36:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13093488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerFerret/pseuds/GingerFerret
Summary: It was just supposed to be a quick trip to the bathroom for his toothbrush, but someone is in the shower...





	Steam

**Author's Note:**

> I have recently fallen for this pairing. This is my second fic about them. Hope you like it.  
> Kudos and comments are lovely.

It was just supposed to be a quick trip to the bathroom for his toothbrush. 

He has always been so focused on his thoughts that he often misses what is going on around him; maybe that's the reason he doesn't hear the shower running. At least that's what he tells himself later. 

He stops short right inside the door. The room is filled with steam, curling upwards from the running shower. Perhaps he can just grab his toothbrush and leave...

Then he hears it. A low humming sound coming from behind the glass. That's James' voice. 

Albus bites his lip. He should leave. But something in that low hum makes him hesitate. For a moment he just stands there, hand on the doorknob, listening. Then that sound emits from the shower again, this time a little breathier, and Albus closes the door. 

Heart beating fast, and a little breathless, he nears the sliding door of the shower. What the hell is he doing? He has a pretty good idea of what is probably going on behind the misty glass, so why doesn't he do the right thing and _leave_? 

The silhouette of his brother gives him ample reason why not. 

James is fit as fuck. 

His legs are long and muscled in just the right way. His broad back is a marvel, ending in the curve of his arse which is a bloody miracle in itself. 

Albus has seen James many times, but not like this - never quite this naked. It makes it hard to breathe. 

It doesn't exactly help when James turns and exposes his profile, and Albus sees with his own eyes what he already pictured in his mind: James, hard and stroking his length with a soap lathered hand. 

Albus can't stop a small groan from escaping his parted lips. 

For a moment he's frozen to the spot, scared to death that James might have heard him. How the hell does one explain away spying on one's brother while he's wanking in the shower? 

Luckily, James doesn't react. This is the perfect moment for Albus to turn around and leave. To stop being a bloody _pervert_ and get the hell out. 

But then James moans. He _moans_ , and Albus is lost. 

He shoves down his jeans and pants in one swift move and has himself in hand when the next devastating sound comes from beneath the spray. He strokes himself in rhythm with the movements he can see behind the glass. In perverted sync with his own brother. 

Not even the thought of getting caught can take away from the perfection of this moment: James, beauty and strength personified, pleasuring himself, while Albus mirrors his every move. It's as if James is caressing Albus with that perfect, strong hand. 

Albus comes first. The orgasm is so forceful that his knees give out and a small cry finds its way out of his panting mouth. 

He doesn't know if James heard him, but he's not willing to take the chance of exposure. To be outed as a fucking pervert by the one person he loves more than anything else in the world. In a flash, his clothes is back on and he's halfway down the hall. 

Standing with his back against the closed door in the safety of his own room, heart pounding and breathing like he just ran a marathon, the enormity of what he just did hits him. And it feels devastating in its irrevocability. 

_Fuck_.

 

\---

 

It's past midnight when he hears it. The sound of footsteps padding softly along the hall. He doesn't give it much thought, until he realizes that they have stopped just outside his room. 

His heart starts beating faster. Is it James, who has come to confront him - did he see Albus after all? The thought is too horrifying to contemplate. But Albus deserves a confrontation. What kind of freak gets off on his own brother for fucks sake? And not just today in the bathroom. 

If Albus is completely honest with himself - and he thinks he must be - he has got off to thoughts of James for the past two years. No one was ever supposed to find out. But now, as the door to his room opens slowly, he thinks the worst is finally happening. 

A triangle of yellow light reaches toward him, sitting upright in his bed, clutching his duvet to his chest like a drowning man holding on to a lifeline. 

Albus would recognize James' silhouette anywhere. This is it. The moment where everything changes for the worse. Albus swallows. 

The room is swathed in darkness once again as the door is closed. Albus holds his breath as James' footsteps approach slowly. For a moment, he fears that James is going to hit him. Then he decides that physical violence would be a relief. At least that would give him a tangible anchor in the spinning abyss that is _losing James forever_. Which is what he has done to himself. 

A hand tugs at his covers. Folds them down and away. Another hand joins the first, and they both press gently on Albus' shoulders, making him lie back onto his bed. Albus can't hear anything through the rushing in his ears. 

Then there's a dip in the mattress. A knee on one side of Albus - then one on the other side. James hovers there for a moment. Albus hardly dares to breathe. 

A hard, warm body lowers itself down on top of him, and Albus' hands reach up reflexively to hold onto those strong shoulders. _What is happening?_

A warm breath caresses Albus' neck, as soft lips move against his ear, whispering: "It's okay, Al... I want you too..."

 

It's not until much much later that Albus remembers: James _always_ locks the door when he is in the shower. 

 

**End**


End file.
